The Hawk Problem
by Kirinenko
Summary: Midorima y Takao estaban esperando que uno de los dos se convirtiese en animal, el cual resultó ser Takao. ¿Pero Murasakibara está desaparecido? Un grupo sale a buscarle pero Haizaki también aparece, y algunos de ellos se meten en una pelea. MidoTaka, ligero AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraHimu, Kiyoshi/Hyuga y ligeras menciones de sexo. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: TsukiriZanrai

ID: 3522062

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Pues tercera parte de la serie de oneshots de "The…Problem". Como recordatorio: "The Panther Problem" es el primero y "The Tiger Problem" es el segundo.

En esta ocasión está centrado en Midorima y Takao, como dice el resumen, aunque aparecen otros personajes así que…

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Takao! ¡Escúpelo!" gritaba Midorima durante el entrenamiento de baloncesto.

"¡No!" se negó Takao, poniéndose la mano en la boca.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" gritó Ootsubo a los dos de primer año, molesto. Midorima podía ser muy molesto a veces. Sin embargo, Midorima ignoró los gritos y continuó intentando tratando de hacer que Takao escupiese el dulce que acababa de comerse.

"¡Takao! ¡Haz lo que digo y escúpelo!"

"¡No! ¡Qué es para Shin-chan el que coma la comida que otras personas han hecho!"

"¡Nada! De hecho, no es asunto mío, pero es por tu bienestar, _¡ESCÚPELO!_"

"¡Shin-chan, no puedes decirme lo que comer o no!" gritó Takao, realmente cabreado, tragando el dulce y comiéndolo no porque quisiese molestar a Midorima, sino porque quería rebelarse contra él.

"¡Takao! ¡No lo tragues! ¡Súbele de nuevo para arriba!"

"¡No!"

"EN NOMBRE DE DIOS, QUE ESTÁ PASANDO" rugió Ootsubo con furia, y la pareja se detuvo…se detuvo.

Midorima y Takao se miraron el uno al otro antes de mirar a otro lado en una rabieta.

"Ha sido su culpa" dijo Takao enfadado "Shin-chan empezó"

"No lo habría hecho si hubieses hecho lo que te dije" dijo Midorima entre dientes.

"¡Eso es porque estás controlando mi vida!" gritó Takao, frustrado.

"¡Lo hice porque TE AMO!" gritó Midorima. Ootsubo suspiró. Esos dos eran como marido y mujer.

"Mmm… ¿Es este un mal momento?"

Todos miraron al chico de pelirrojo que había asomado la cabeza por la puerta, mirando incómodamente alrededor.

"Kagami" reconoció Midorima, pero todavía enfadado.

Kagami entró al gimnasio con inquietud.

"¿Vine en un mal momento? Porque puedo venir en cualquier otro momento" preguntó Kagami, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"¡Sí!" dijeron Midorima y Takao al mismo tiempo, antes de mirarse el uno al otro.

Miyaji exhaló profundamente con fuerza por la nariz.

"En realidad no. ¿Necesitas algo, Kagami?"

"Kuroko me hizo traerle de vuelta su paraguas a Midorima…" Kagami se acercó con incomodidad, sosteniendo el paraguas en una mano.

"Oh" Midorima se acercó y lo cogió de Kagami.

"¿Hay algún problema? Quizás pueda ayudar" preguntó Kagami.

"¡No!" gritó la pareja al mismo tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro de nuevo.

"Vamos a ver" dijo Kimura "Midorima estaba gritándole a Takao por comerse un dulce que Midorima no hizo y Takao le estaba gritando a Midorima por no dejarle comer lo que quiere"

"¡Kimura!" dijo Midorima "¡No se lo digas!"

"¿Qué? ¡Quizás sea capaz de arreglarlo! ¡Habéis estado discutiendo unos padres divorciados!"

"Oh, hombre" murmuró Kagami en voz baja.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Miyaji, inseguro e incómoda.

"Midorima, está viniendo a por ti, ¿verdad?"

Midorima solo frunció el ceño, tragó saliva y empezó a sudar frío.

Kagami suspiró.

"Lo sabía"

"¿Saber qué?" Takao frunció el ceño con enfado "¡Nadie me dice nada!"

"Takao, ¿recuerdas el incidente en el que me convertí…uh…en un tigre?" preguntó Kagami.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Tigre?!" preguntó Kimura, sorprendido.

"Comí un pastel y me convertí en eso. Por eso Midorima ha estado en contacto con Aomine y conmigo, sabía qué pasaría si fuese a ir a por ti, así que limitó la cantidad de cosas que podías comer" explicó Kagami.

"Y cómo él sabía que lo sabría, es posible que cambiase el objeto; en lugar de un pastel, podría haber hecho algo más, como ese dulce que comiste" añadió Midorima.

"Así que espera, ¿hay alguien que está saboteando a mis compañeros?" rugió Ootsubo "Cálmate, incluso si no quieres cruzarte con él" Midorima se estremeció.

"Aquí hay una pregunta importante, Takao" Kagami se giró hacia dicha persona "En este momento, ¿estás somnoliento? Justamente ahora"

"¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso, estoy bastante cansado" dijo Takao, con la voz empezando a volverse lenta.

"…No es mi problema ya, solo vine a devolver el paraguas" dijo Kagami rápidamente antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Kagami!" gritó Midorima, extendiendo la mano para agarrar a Kagami pero el jugador de baloncesto del Seirin era demasiado rápido "Por cierto, no creo que puedas evitarlo, ¡así que déjale dormir!" gritó Kagami antes de cerrar la puerta del gimnasio.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Va a pasar algo así?" bostezó Takao.

Midorima se giró hacia Ootsubo.

"Seguramente no será capaz de venir en los próximos tres días. Volveremos el viernes, o quizás el lunes" dijo, antes de tirar de Takao de la mano, alejándole.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" exigió Ootsubo, y Midorima gritó "¡Porque no será capaz de salir de casa!"

Con un golpe de la puerta, ya se habían ido.

"¿No será capaz de salir de casa significa que estará teniendo muchísimo sexo? Porque necesitamos a Takao en la cancha" pidió Kimura.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sexo?! ¡¿Van a tener sexo?! ¡¿Esos dos son más jóvenes que yo y ya están teniendo sexo?!" Ootsubo chilló y los otros dos jugadores se palmearon la frente.

"¿No nos han explicado los dos en términos sencillos que eran _novios_?" dijo Miyaji.

"¡Pero no dijeron nada sobre sexo! ¡Nadie que esté saliendo tendría sexo así de rápido y pronto!" rugió Ootsubo, y los otros dos jugadores suspiraron con derrota. Ootsubo siempre tendría el cráneo tan grueso como la corteza de la Tierra.

"¡Ni siquiera yo he tenido sexo aun!" continuó rugiendo Ootsubo, y Kimura suspiró.

"Ootsubo-san, eso es demasiado información…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Shin-chan…" llamó Takao soñoliento "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Mi casa. Está más cerca" dijo Midorima, tirando de Takao.

Al llegar a la parte inferior de su apartamento, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso de Midorima. Cogió las llaves de su mochila que logró coger en el último minuto (y la de Takao también), abrió la puerta. Llevó a Takao corriendo hacia su dormitorio, empujando al chico pelinegro sobre la cama, ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Midorima había llevado a Takao a su propia cama ya que era como acababan a menudo. Takao cayó en esta sin mucha resistencia pues estaba medio dormido, de todos modos.

Pronto, Takao se quedó dormido y Midorima suspiró_. Quizás debería hacer alguna revisión,_ pensó Midorima y cogió un libro de matemáticas y salió fuera a su mesa de café a estudiar.

Como haciendo una suma, un breve pensamiento pasó por la mente de Midorima: _¿En qué animal se transformaría Takao?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de unas pocas horas, metro de preocupación de Midorima se había salido de gráfica. Poniéndose de pie y moviéndose hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

Midorima miró la cabeza y cuello de Takao a través de la manta, estaba durmiendo boca abajo.

_Ninguna oreja extra a la vista,_ pensó Midorima, aliviado, hasta que sus ojos bajaron hacia abajo.

El brazo de Takao estaba colgando de la cama, inclinado a su lado, desde debajo de la mante. Excepto de que en vez de los musculosos brazos de Takao, había un ala. Un ala con largas plumas negras que jamás había visto.

Era como algo salido de El castillo ambulante.

…No es como si la hubiese visto muchas veces…solamente la vio dos veces con Takao porque fue demasiado insistente…

(Y entonces la vio un par de veces más porque estaba muy fascinado por ella)

Midorima miró las plumas durante medio minuto, admirado las preciosas y largas plumas (y el rostro dormido de Takao) y entrando en pánico al mismo tiempo.

Se planteó si debía despertarle o llamar a Kise.

Espera, ¿qué?

¿Kise?

No, no, no, quería decir Kuroko. Si…Kuroko. Kise acabaría siendo un inútil.

Atascado en ese punto muerto, Midorima estaba solo allí de pie, en la puerta.

Sin el conocimiento del hombre de pelo verde, Takao empezó a despertar, la luz se filtraba desde la otra habitación que brillaba más que la oscura habitación, ya que las cortinas de la habitación de Midorima impedían que entrase la luz, incluso la del sol.

"¿Shin-chan?" preguntó Takao adormilado y Midorima dio un pequeño saltito, casi tocando con la cabeza la parte superior del marco de la puerta.

"O-Oh, Takao, despertaste. Yo, eh, vine a buscar algo"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás parado ahí tanto tiempo?" dijo Takao, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

"Yo…no puedo recordar lo que quería…" respondió débilmente Midorima.

"Eres un tsundere, Shin-chan" Takao sonrió y Midorima suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que tiene alas por brazos?

Antes de poder hacer nada, sin embargo, Takao se dio la vuelta y movió sus manos para frotar sus ojos. Parpadeó con confusión ante la repentina imagen, Takao levantó las manos (o alas) en frente de su cara durante un momento.

"¿Eh?" Takao se sentó.

"Takao–" Midorima estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Takao le interrumpió "Shin-chan, mis manos se ven graciosas"

"Takao–" fue cortado de nuevo mientras Takao las miraba más de cerca y mejor.

"¡Shin-chan, algo va mal con mis manos!"

"Ta–"

"¡Shin-chan! ¡Nunca podré jugar baloncesto de nuevo!"

Takao fue presa del pánico y también empezó a llorar. Midorima se tensó, todavía inseguro de lo que hacer cuando Takao empezó a llorar.

"¡Nunca podré jugar al baloncesto de nuevo con Shin-chan!" se lamentó Takao, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras las plumas tocaban su rostro de un modo en el que se suponía que en realidad eran sus manos tapándole la cara.

Midorima se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó un brazo torpemente alrededor de Takao.

"¡Shin-chaaaan!" sollozó Takao "¡No quiero ser incapaz de jugar Shin-chan! ¡Lo siento por enfadarme contigo hace un momento!"

"Takao" suspiró Midorima" Esto es temporal" dijo, frotando la espalda del lloroso muchacho.

"¿Lo es?" Takao bajó sus plumas, alzando la mirada hacia Midorima. Su rostro estaba todo hinchado, y tenía un puchero. Si eso no era adorable, Midorima no estaba seguro de qué lo sería.

"Tiene una duración de alrededor de tres días, por lo que pude deducir de Kuroko y Kise. Pero eso significa que serás un animal completo durante dos días"

"Pero, ¿volveré a ser yo?" sorbió Takao, y Midorima le revolvió el pelo "Sí"

Takao sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dándole a Midorima un fuerte abrazo. Se sentí un poco extraño, debido a las plumas que rodeaban a Midorima.

"Voy a hacer la cena ya que tengo hambre. ¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó Midorima.

"¿Cómo puedo comer, Shin-chan?" Takao levantó todo su brazo "No creo que pueda coger nada"

"¿De verdad? Dame la mano" Midorima estiró su brazo hacia él, intrigado.

El ala izquierda (ya que Midorima era zurdo) solo quedó sobre su mano, con Takao tratando de doblar sus alas en un apretó, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Con un suspiro de derrota, los ojos de Takao de repente se iluminaron y brillaron con picardía.

"¡Shin-chan, eso significa que tienes que darme de comer!" se rio Takao.

"…Está bien" aceptó Midorima después de dudar "¿Pero qué quieres de comer?"

"No tengo mucha hambre… ¿Algo simple?"

"¿Arroz con sopa?" esa era la versión extrema de Midorima de 'comida simple', ya que estaba acostumbrado a la mejor comida.

"¿Miso?" los ojos de Takao brillaron como si estuviese en un anime shoujo.

"Si, tengo eso también" dijo Midorima, levantándose.

Levantarse por sí mismo de la cama con sus alas no fue muy sencillo, pero se las arregló para levantarse con la parte de las muñecas de sus alas.

Sosteniendo sus alas como una persona que lleva unas mangas muy largas, Takao inspeccionó sus alas y plumas.

"Son bastante…grandes" comentó Takao.

"Por supuesto. Se supone que son tus brazos" añadió Midorima, saliendo de la habitación y entrando en la cocina.

Takao le siguió pero cuando dio un paso, se dio cuenta de que algo era diferente.

Al entrar en la cocina, sus alas colgaban inútilmente de los lados, con las plumas casi tocando el suelo, Takao le llamó "Shin-chan"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Mis pies han cambiado" dijo Takao y Midorima se giró para mirar a Takao, quién estaba mirándose los pies. Ya que Takao todavía estaba llevando sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto, Midorima podía ver hasta la rodilla, que es donde se detuvo lentamente.

La mitad de la pierna de Takao era similar a las de los pájaros. Era amarilla y un poco escamosa, como cuando te quemas al sol y la piel muerta se resquebraja.

No tenía uñas en los pies, a pesar de que todavía tenía los cinco dedos de los pies. Tenía garras en su lugar y hacían clic en el suelo cada vez que daba un paso.

"Eh. Solo no hagas un agujero en el suelo, Takao" dijo Midorima antes de darse la vuelta y hacer la sopa de mso.

Takao se sentó y miró con cariño a Midorima cocinar. Ligeramente incómodo, intentó sostener su cabeza en las muñecas pero no pudo siquiera doblar sus brazos a un lado de la mesa, porque tenía miedo de que esto pudiese perjudicar a las plumas.

Si Takao iba a ser un pájaro durante dos días, bien podría acostumbrarse a cuidar de sus plumas al no doblarlas.

Midorima se sentó mientras la sopa de miso se calentaba y el arroz se cocinaba. Takao tenía la barbilla sobre la mesa, ya que era incapaz de sostener su cabeza, con las alas colocadas al lado de su cabeza.

Midorima miró las grandes plumas negras y marrón oscuro y comenzó a acariciarlas, pues nunca antes había tocado un pájaro.

Takao dejó que Midorima tocara sus alas, sabiendo que Midorima no le haría nada.

"Shin-chan, ¿qué pasará cuando llegue a ser un pájaro al completo?"

"Por una vez, serás capaz de comer por ti mismo" dijo Midorima, los ojos todavía clavados en su ala. Takao se rio ante la descuidada idea que acababa de salir de boca de Midorima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlaron durante los 20 minutos que tardó en hacerse el arroz, Midorima se puso en pie para apagar el fuego o la sopa de miso tomaría una mala dirección y desaparecería.

"¿Cuánto arroz quieres?" preguntó Midorima, sosteniendo la paleta del arroz con su mano izquierda y un bol con la derecha.

"No mucho. No tengo mucha hambre, ¿recuerdas?" respondió Takao, apartando sus alas de la mesa de modo que Midorima pudiese poner los platos.

Recogiendo un poco de arroz del recipiente, Midorima se trasladó hacia la olla y ahogó el arroz con la sopa; justamente como le gustaba a Takao.

Le dejó el cuenco delante, yendo a coger su propio plato de arroz, un bol de sopa y una cuchara.

Cogiendo algo de arroz y sopa del bol de Takao, levantando la cuchara a la altura de la cara de Takao y el medio ave-medio humano tomó el bocado con gusto.

La alimentación pasó entre alimentarse a sí mismo y a Takao, terminando la cena con bastante lentitud.

Echándose hacia atrás, Takao se tocó la pancita con un ala "¡Estoy lleno!" exclamó, exhalando.

Midorima suspiró, dándose cuenta ahora de que tenía que lavar los platos y la olla también, ya que Takao no podía hacerlo con telekinesis. ¿Tenía idea de lo que el jabón para lavar podía hacer a sus preciosas manos?

Rápidamente lavó los platos antes de que sus dedos se arrugasen, poniéndolos de nuevo en el estante para platos y girándose hacia Takao, mirándole intensamente a la cara.

"T-Takao, ¿qué estás…?" preguntó Midorima con nerviosismo, sintiendo que su privacidad personal estaba siendo invadida.

De repente, Midorima sintió algo frio y mojado cerca de su boca y vio un destello de color rosa. Sonriendo como Kise en un rodaje, Takao se rio "¡Shin-chan tenía un poco de arroz en la mejilla!"

Midorima se limpió la saliva usando el dorso de la mano antes de reprenderle "Takao, no hagas eso, es antihigiénico"

"Y aun así, tú me lo haces todo el tiempo, Shin-chan" Takao hinchó las mejillas.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?" Midorima frunció el ceño. Nunca había lamido la cara de Takao antes, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

"¡Me lames el cuello muchas veces! ¡Y algunas veces me muerdes muy, _muy fuerte_!" explicó Takao, poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro.

"Pero no lo hice–Oh" Midorima entendía lo que quería decir algo y se sonrojó ligeramente "Eso es diferente, Takao"

"¿Cómo es diferente?"

"Eso es el juego previo"

"¿No puede ser esto considerado como juego previo también?"

"Discutir no se considera juego previo, Takao"

"Pero Aomine y Kise parecen estar haciéndolo bien con eso"

"Eso es porque Kise nunca parece callarse y Aomine acaba realmente harto"

"… ¿Cómo lo sabes, Shin-chan?"

"Porqué eso es lo que yo también siento contigo algunas veces"

"¡Eso es cruel!" Takao puso mala cara.

"Entonces deja de hablar tanto" Midorima caminó hacia la sala de estar y se sentó, con ganas de completar su revisión.

"Shin-chan estudia demasiado" Takao se colocó sobre Midorima, las plumas le hacían cosquillas en los brazos al estudiante peliverde.

"Tú estudias muy poco. No me importa si puedes usar tu ojo de halcón para hacer trampa, deberías estudiar"

"Pero Shin-chaaaan" se quejó Takao "Estudiar no es divertidooo~"

"Nada es nunca divertido para ti, Takao" declaró Midorima antes de empujar sus gafas.

"¿Cómo sigues haciendo eso? Si fuera yo, se habrían caído antes de que pudiese darme cuenta" preguntó Takao en voz alta.

"Cuando has estado llevando gafas durante mucho tiempo, se convierte en un hábito" respondió Midorima, apagando la sed de preguntas de Takao.

Dejándose caer en el suelo con aburrimiento, Takao suspiró. No podía hacer nada sin sus manos y dedos, y sus alas simplemente estaban tiradas en el suelo inútilmente.

"Hey, Shin-chan, me pregunto si puedo volar"

Midorima se giró a mirarle antes de decir "Levántate"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" se quejó Takao, ya cómodo en el suelo.

"Solo hazlo" y Takao se levantó.

Midorima también se puso en pie y levantó a Takao por las axilas.

Takao chilló por la sorpresa, batiendo las alas en estado de shock.

Midorima le soltó y empujó de nuevo sus gafas hacia arriba "No puedes volar"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Takao, curioso.

"No te has hecho más ligero. Los pájaros tienen los huesos huecos por lo que son más ligeros y son capaces de cargarse a ellos mismos con facilidad. Parece que tus huesos no están huecos todavía"

"¡Shin-chan sabe muuuuchas cosas!" se rio Takao, y Midorima rodó los ojos "Es conocimiento general, Takao"

"Al parecer no lo suficientemente general"

"Eso es solo para ti"

"¡Shin-chan eres cruel!"

"Ya has dicho eso, Takao"

"¡Lo sé!" Takao hizo un mohín y Midorima suspiró, sentándose de nuevo y continuando con el repaso.

Sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la de Midorima, Takao empezó a pensar que ya que no tenía mucho que hacer de todos modos, no quería ver la televisión y distraer a Midorima.

"Shin-chan" dijo Takao, pensando de repente en algo "Si esa persona que estabas diciendo que está convirtiéndonos en animales, cambió el objeto de la poción o algo así, ¿eso significa que podría extender el tiempo que se necesita para volver a la normalidad también?"

Midorima dejó de escribir y se congeló.

"Espero que no"

"¡Aw! ¡Shin-chan está preocupado por mí!" gritó Takao.

"¡N-No lo estoy! Solo es que no quiero estar cuidando de un estúpido pájaro durante 2 días"

Moviendo por ahí y apartando el brazo de Midorima, Takao se subió en el regazo de Midorima y le envolvió con sus alas, dándole a Midorima un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo.

Acurrucándose y poniéndose cómodo, Takao susurró "Gracias por cuidar de mí" y se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima bajó la mirada y le alborotó el pelo a Takao un poco. Decidiendo que Takao le cortaba toda la circulación en las piernas, se las arregló para cargar a Takao y ponerse en pie sin demasiada dificultad y lo metió en su cama.

Mirando el reloj, decidió darse una ducha rápido e ir a la cama. Secándose bien el pelo (odiaba dormir cuando su pelo estaba mojado), se acomodó en la cama, mirando hacia Takao en la otra cama, preguntándose qué tipo de pájaro sería.

_Seguramente un halcón. ¿O un águila?_ Pensó Midorima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao despertó al sonar su reloj interno. A pesar de que todavía estaba oscuro, podía darse cuenta de que el sol estaba saliendo.

En cambio, Takao inspeccionó su cuerpo y era cierto, era un pájaro. Solo, ¿qué tipo de pájaro?

Tenía plumas elegantes, algunas de ellas eran de color marrón oscuro. De algún modo podía ver su pico, el cual era gris en la punta y una especie de color amarillo en el inicio. Mirando a sus pies, vio que le faltaba un dedo del pie. Bueno, era un pájaro, después de todo.

También se dio cuenta de que era más pequeño, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que ningún pájaro medía 1,76 cm. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, inspeccionando su col, la cual era más o menos igual que sus plumas, con una franja blanca en la punta y una línea delgada de color blanco.

_Sólo soy un aburrido pájaro negro. Qué molesto,_ pensó Takao.

Miró hacia Midorima, dándose cuenta de que estaba aún dormido. Se preguntaba si podría volar ahora, torpemente se acercó al borde de la cama y saltó. Batiendo con tanta fuerza como podía las alas, casi se golpea contra el suelo pero pudo alzarse y comenzó a dar vueltas, tratando de controlar su vuelo.

Al darse de que no necesitaba batirlas tanto, se detuvo y empezó a aletear bajando en espiral hacia la cama de Midorima y aterrizó sobre su colchón.

Saltando hacia el cuerpo de Midorima, subió con cuidado a su brazo y luego a su espalda, un poco de su cuello y se paró sobre la cabeza de Midorima.

Si no sabía que un ave tenía las garras de sujeción en su cabeza, Takao no estaba seguro si un solo picotazo iba a funcionar, así que empezó a picarle como el Pájara Carpintero.

De repente, despertando por el dolor, Midorima movió la cabeza hacia atrás y Takao voló hacia la espalda de Midorima y aterrizó sobre esta. Chillando de alegría y sonando como si estuviera riendo, Takao batió sus alas con diversión.

"¿Qué–? ¡Takao!" gritó Midorima, tratando de no cambiar y aplastar al pájaro. Takao se bajó de la espalda de Midorima y el que seguía siendo un muchacho se sentó. Frotándose la cabeza con dolor con una mano, la otra se alargó hacia la mesa de noche para alcanzar sus gafas y encender la lámpara.

Los adormilados ojos verdes se clavaron en los acerados ojos grises del depredador.

"Ven aquí" bostezó Midorima y Takao saltó sobre su brazo y Midorima se levantó para poder ver a Takao correctamente.

Después de un poco de chequeo sobre el color de las plumas, el pico, las patas y el tamaño, Midorima se dio cuenta de lo que era Takao.

"Eh, qué irónico" murmuró Midorima y Takao ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Eres un halcón, Takao. Un halcón negro común"

Takao hizo un sonido como diciendo 'lo sabía'. Midorima acarició su pecho durante un tiempo antes de bajar el brazo, a lo que Takao saltó.

Midorima voló detrás de Midorima, se posó en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó, las piernas dobladas debajo de su cuerpo. Midorima abrió la nevera y sacó un poco de pescado que tenía dentro.

"Deja que se descongele" dijo Midorima antes de hacerse unos huevos para sí mismo.

Takao vio como Midorima se comía sus huevos, deseando que el pescado se descongelase más rápido. Midorima, siendo como era, comió delante de Takao.

Bajando la cabeza sobre la mesa, Takao le lanzó una mirada de pena a Midorima, y este suspiró. Levantándose, puso el pescado en el microondas y Takao gorjeó con alegría.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, el pescado salió del microondas descongelado y Takao comió felizmente, tragándolo todo.

Tengo que salir y comprar más pescado. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Dijo Midorima después de que Takao comiese y el halcón asintió con entusiasmo.

Midorima cogió un trozo de papel y escribió en él. Lo enrolló alrededor de la pata de Takao, lo ató ahí con un trozo de cuerda.

Takao le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

"En caso de que te pierdas…o algo" dijo Midorima, sin mirar al pájaro. Cogiendo sus llaves, abrió la puerta y Takao salió volando, chillando alegremente.

"¡Takao! ¡Mantén el vuelo bajo! ¡Vuela por encima de mí todo el tiempo y no de perderás!"

El halcón voló en círculos sobre la cabeza de Midorima y voló más alto, viéndole parecía un pájaro al azar en el cielo.

El viento se sentía bien y ya se acostumbró a volar. Se dejó llevar por el empuje del viento, Takao se sentía tan feliz como Kuzco cuando finalmente consiguió su casa de verano.

Manteniendo un ojo en Midorima, por lo cual Takao se rio pues Midorima tenía el pelo verde y en realidad no era muy difícil encontrarle en la multitud, voló por el mismo camino que Midorima, dirigiéndose hacia el supermercado.

Vio a Midorima detenerse en frente de la entrada y miró hacia él. Dando vueltas, ya que volar bajo estaba fuera de cuestión, lentamente descendió hacia abajo y se posó sobre el hombro de Midorima, ganándose la sorpresa y preguntas de las personas que los rodean.

"Señor, no se permiten mascotas…" un nervioso empleado se acercó a ellos "Se lo aseguro, el cerebro de este pájaro no puede ni abrir un paquete de patatas fritas son los dedos" declaró Midorima y Takao embistió con la cabeza al chico de pelo verde.

"Mmm…" el empleado no tenía ni idea de qué hacer hasta que Midorima dijo "En realidad, este pájaro es humano"

"¡¿Eh?!" dijo el empleado con sorpresa. Justo a tiempo para la clarificación, Kuroko y Kagami entraron en el supermercado.

"Oh, Midorima-kun" saludó Kuroko.

"¿Ese es Takao?" preguntó Kagami y Midorima asintió.

"Ah, ya veo. Hola, Takao-kun" saludó Kuroko al halcón y el pájaro se inclinó.

Midorima abrió su móvil y le mostró al empleado su fondo de pantalla.

"Esta persona de aquí es actualmente este pájaro intentando destrozar los músculos de mi hombro" Takao levantó la garra, preguntándose si realmente estaba apretando con mucha fuerza.

El empleado observó la foto de Takao antes de transformarse en pájaro. Cierto, tenía los mismos ojos grises. Y el color de plumas era el mismo del pelo.

"Oh, qué diablos, solo pasad. Este mundo está demasiado loco cómo para que viva en él. Primero un lobo, ahora un halcón, este mundo está evolucionando muy rápido para mí" el empleado se metió dentro de la sala de empleados.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kagami.

"¿Quién sabe? Quizás vio algo parecido" respondió Midorima, cogiendo una cesta y caminando.

"Dijo un libo" repitió Kagami.

"¿Quizás tiene algo que ver con Murasakibara-kun?" preguntó Kuroko.

"Si fuese algo, ese mocoso de pelo morado sería un panda o un mapache, no un lobo" dijo Midorima y Takao cubrió su pico con su ala, disimulando una sonrisa.

"Hey, Takao, ¿cómo se siente el ser un animal?" molestó Kagami, pero Takao gorjeó alegremente.

"Quizás es porque es porque puede salir fuera, Kagami-kun" respondió Kuroko y Takao rio.

Midorima fue a coger algunas cosas (y su objeto de la suerte, que era un bote de mayonesa) antes del pescado, ya que eran congelados.

Caminando hacia la sección de mariscos, Midorima preguntó "¿Qué pez quieres?"

Takao le lanzó una mirada que decía "¡Estás cuidando de míiiii!"

"¡Seguro que no, idiota!" Midorima se sonrojó ligeramente.

Takao se bajó de su hombro y caminó con cuidado sobre el hielo en vez de los peces, inspeccionando todos los peces antes de picotear unos pocos que él quería. Midorima cogió unos cuantos peces más de los elegidos y fueron a pagar al cajero.

Takao se alzó en el aire de nuevo mientras empezaban el viaje de vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao se posó en la barandilla frente al apartamento de Midorima mientras que este aparecía subiendo las escaleras. Abriendo la puerta, Takao voló hacia el interior de la casa y se sentó en el respaldo del sofá.

Comieron juntos y estuvieron holgazaneando cuando Midorima escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, vio a un Kuroko sin aliento.

"¿Kuroko?"

"Midorima-kun, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Takao"

Midorima dejó entrar a Kuroko y que descansase primero. Pasándole un vaso de agua, Midorima se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Kuroko dijese algo.

"Conoces a Himuro-kun, ¿verdad?"

Midorima asintió. Takao se preguntaba de qué trataba todo esto.

"Él es el que se convirtió en un lobo. Justo ahora vino a casa de Kagami-kun y le dijo que no podía encontrar a Murasakibara-kun"

"¿Así que ahora mismo Murasakibara está vagando por las calles? ¿Cuán peligroso es?"

"Himuro-kun le mordió por accidente, tiene miedo de que pueda estar infectado"

Takao gorjeó cuestionable. Midorima habló por él, ya que lo iba a preguntar de todos modos "¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba diciendo?"

"Lenguaje de signos, y había sangre en el hocico de Himuro-kun"

"Ya veo. ¿Y asumo que estás aquí porque necesitas ojos en el cielo?"

Kuroko asintió y Midorima se puso en pie.

"Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder. Hace bastante frío fuera y ese mocoso seguramente no lleva abrigo. No quiero que lloriquee cuando le encontremos" dijo Midorima antes de buscar un abrigo para sí mismo y otro para Murasakibara, y también su mayonesa.

Takao gorjeó como bromeando.

"Cállate" espetó Midorima, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Entonces, vengan los dos conmigo. Kagami-kun está fuera con Himuro-kun. Iremos por el este"

Takao voló y los siguió desde el aire, usando su excelente vista para buscar a alguien con el pelo morado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, se reunieron en las pistas de juego, ambos equipos sin obtener ningún resultado.

Kagami suspiró.

"¿A dónde podría haber ido?"

Himuro gimió, con la cola caída por la preocupación. El lobo negro estaba jadeando pesadamente y así estaba Kagami.

El grupo de Kuroko no jadeaba tanto, ya que no corrieron como los otros dos lo hicieron. Takao se posó en el hombro de Midorima, apoyando en este su cabeza. Volar no es fácil, después de todo.

"¿Quizás se fue a otra ciudad?" sugirió Midorima, pero Himuro negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quién fue a otra ciudad?" el grupo de tres personas más dos animales oyó una voz baja y engreída.

"¡Kurokocchi!" gritó Kise y se fue a abrazar al chico de pelo azul claro.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun" saludó Kuroko.

"¿Por qué estáis todos reunidos aquí? ¿Y quiénes son Jacob y Clint?" Aomine hizo un gesto hacia el lobo y el halcón.

Kagami y Takao (de algún modo) se rieron.

"El lobo es Tatsuya. El halcón es Takao. ¿Qué estáis haciendo fuera?"

Aomine sonrió.

"Sólo pensamos que sería mejor tomar un descanso del sexo furioso"

"¡Aominecchi!" Kise se sonrojó con fuerza.

"¿Has visto a Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun?" le preguntó Kuroko al rubio que le abrazaba.

"¿Eh? ¿Murasakibaracchi? ¿Por qué?"

"Estamos buscándole. Hace un poco de frío aquí afuera y no tiene abrigo. Además, Tatsuya le mordió, y está preocupado de que esté infectado" explicó Kagami.

"¿Por qué no miramos también? Ya que, al parecer, necesitamos un descanso del sexo furioso" Kise le mandó una mirada de reprimenda a Aomine.

"Pero…Kise…" se quejó Aomine "¡Él puede cuidar de sí mismo! ¡Además, tiene a Takao y Himuro!"

"No, Aominecchi. Si tú no vas a escucharme, yo no voy a escucharte" Kise frunció el ceño y puso mala cara.

Aomine hizo un puchero, el cual Midorima y Kagami estaban sorprendidos de ver, y le dirigió una mirada de cachorro triste a Kise.

Dándole un beso rápido en los labios, Kise le dio a Aomine una palmadita en la espalda y dijo felizmente "¡Ahora, VAMOS Aominecchi! ¡Busca a Murasakibaracchi como si tu vida dependiese de ello!"

Aomine suspiró derrotado. Aomine se rio "Vamos, Aomine. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Kise, tú también"

"¡Quiero ir con Kurokocchi!" chilló Kise y Midorima rodó los ojos.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de lado? Vosotros id hacia el oeste ahora" le dijo Kagami a Kuroko, y estuvo de acuerdo.

Los dos grupos volvieron a salir de nuevo, cada uno con un miembro más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao volaba tan alto como podía para ver más pero no tan alto como para no poder ver las cabezas de las personas. O quedarse sin oxígeno.

Mantuvo un ojo sobre Midorima, volando por el mismo camino que Midorima y el grupo que iba con él. Extendiendo su visión, perdió de vista a Midorima para poder mirar más a su alrededor. Cuando la regresó, vio un grupo parado aun frente al callejón.

Descendiendo, Takao aterrizó en el hombro de Kise y miró lo que estaban viendo.

Maldición si no era eso sorprendente.

"…" Kuroko dudó "Senpai…tachi?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kiyoshi había insistido en que él y Hyuuga salieron a almorzar y ya que Hyuuga no podía decir que no, salieron. Sin embargo, tuvieron su momento de diversión ya que Kiyoshi era una gran persona con quien hablar. Sabía exactamente lo que podía hacerte reír y lo que no, pero lo decía de todos modos.

Kiyoshi y Hyuuga habían estado saliendo durante no mucho tiempo…alrededor de tres semanas o así. Hasta ahora, en esas tres semanas, habían estado volando los besos y los abrazos. A lo largo de la cita para comer, sin embargo, Kiyoshi mantuvo sus manos (y labios) yn sí mismo y Hyuga se sintió aliviado ya que alguien podría verles y no le habían dicho nada a los del equipo todavía.

Pensando que nada iba a salir mal, de repente fue metido en un callejón y acorralado contra la pared.

"Teppei, ¿qué–?" Hyuga fue interrumpido con un beso húmedo.

"Espera, Tep–" Hyuga intentó decir entre besos, pero Kiyoshi no le dejó.

Hyuga no pudo apartarle pues Kiyoshi era demasiado fuerte. No tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo y se relajó, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutándolo.

"¿Senpai…tachi?"

Los ojos de Hyuga se abrieron de golpe y con fuerza empujó a Kiyoshi lejos, ambos mirando al sorprendido grupo de estudiantes.

"K-Kuroko" tartamudeó Hyuga, ruborizándose furiosamente.

Kiyoshi se rio "¡Hey, Kuroko! ¡No te había visto ahí!"

"¿Cómo puedes ver a alguien cuando tienes los ojos cerrados?" murmuró Kise en voz baja.

Con el rostro ahora oculto en el pecho de Kiyoshi, Hyuga estaba jurando y maldiciendo a Kiyoshi mentalmente.

"Senpai-tachi, ¿desde cuándo…?" preguntó Kuroko, sorprendido.

"Ah, alrededor de tres semanas o así" replicó despreocupadamente Kiyoshi, rascándose la nuca y manteniendo a Hyuga cerca.

"Cierto… Eh, senpai-tachi, ¿habéis visto a Murasakibara-kun?" preguntó Kuroko, recuperándose de la conmoción.

"¿Murasakibara?" Kiyoshi frunció el ceño "No lo creo. ¿Hyuga?"

Hyuga despegó su rostro para alzar la mirada y frunció el ceño "Improbable. Si lo hubiese visto, seguramente no lo recordaría"

"Entonces está bien. Gracias por vuestra ayuda" Kuroko hizo una pequeña reverencia "Pueden seguir haciéndolo ahora"

Kiyoshi sonrió mientras el grupo se ponía en marcha y Hyuga estaba tan rojo como un tomate, aferrándose al abrigo de Kiyoshi.

Ahora, realmente, ¿cuán adorable podía llegar a ser?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eso fue…una sorpresa…" dijo Kuroko todavía un poco atontado.

"Nunca supe que los senpai-tachi de Kurokocchi estaban saliendo" dijo Kise

"No me importa. Encontremos al mocoso de pelo morado para que pueda ir a casa" refunfuñó Midorima.

"Hola" los tres escucharon una voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao miró y miró pero todavía no podía detectar un solo punto de pelo morado. ¡¿Cuán difícil era encontrarle?!

Suspirando, Takao bajo la mirada para descubrir que Midorima se había ido.

Las tres manchas, azul, verde y amarilla se habían ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Haizaki" Kise entrecerró los ojos ante el chico con rastas. Kuroko y Midorima se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar…más confidencial? ¿Y por qué llevas un bote de mayonesa?" sonrió Haizaki.

"Objeto de la suerte y no, gracias. Necesitamos seguir moviéndonos" dijo Midorima, girándose para irse pero se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados.

"No era una opción, Shintarou" Haizaki le miró de reojo. La pandilla se acercó al grupo y fueron forzados a moverse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Shin-chan!_ Chilló Takao. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo desaparecieron así como así?

_¡Necesito encontrarles!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Me pregunto…" dijo Haizaki cuando había acorralado a los tres chicos en un callejón sin salida "cuanta suerte tengo de encontrar a tres de la Generación de los Milagros caminado por ahí, justo cuando siento que necesito golpear algo"

Los tres lo miraron, todos ellos en estado máximo de alerta.

"Entonces, creo que esto es la venganza" gruñó Haizaki antes de que él y su pandilla atacasen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao dio vueltas y vueltas al área una y otra vez. Está seguro de que los tres estaban todavía dentro del área. Los vio después de muchas rondas buscando y vio quién estaba con ellos. Dobló sus alas y se lanzó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haizaki estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe cuando, de repente, una bola de plumas le golpeó la cara.

Hubo chillidos y arañazos. Apartando con fuerza a la cosa a un lado, abrió sus ojos y con su mano se limpió la mejilla. Vio lo que era, un pájaro, y esa cosa se las había arreglado para arañarle en la mejilla. Había una herida, pero no era profunda.

Takao se golpeó contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

"¡Takao!" jadeó Midorima, hablar era doloroso.

"Takao-kun, ve a buscar a Kagami-kun" Kuroko se estremeció ante cada inspiración que tenía que dar.

Takao miró a Kise colgando de los brazos de dos de la pandilla, esperando que dijese algo pero no lo hizo.

"¿Le pusieron nombre a un pájaro? Wow, ¿cuán aburridos estáis?"

Takao gritó con rabia y le golpeo de nuevo en la cara antes de salir volando en busca de Kagami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oi, Kagami" dijo Aomine, tirando hacia atrás del hombro de Kagami.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagami.

"Murasakibara" dijo simplemente Aomine, señalando a una tienda. El chico de cabello morado estaba en una librería, acurrucado en un rincón.

Himuro gimió y rápidamente entró.

Kagami escuchó un grito y alzó la mirada. Lo cierto es que Takao estaba volando en círculos por encima de ellos. Puesto que no estaban bajando, esperaron a que Takao se moviese. El halcón dejó de dar vueltas y voló hacia el oeste.

"Aomine, Tatsuya, Murasakibara, vamos. Creo que Takao está intentando decirnos algo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haizaki estaba satisfecho. Viendo como los tres estaban tirados en el suelo, se giró y empezó a irse. Su banda le siguió, burlándose de los tres.

Midorima jadeó mientras sostenía su estómago con su derecha mientras su mano izquierda no dejaba de dolerle. Kuroko se sostenía las costillas y apoyado contra la pared. Kise se sentía débil por todas partes. Estaba ya muy adolorido por Aomine y, entonces, fue golpeado en la cara varias veces. También en el estómago, pero la cara es una parte realmente importante para un modelo, y la parte por la que este tipo se preocupó más.

Parece que a Haizaki no le gustaba la cara de Kise.

Los tres se sentaron allí, esperando a que el dolor se fuese. Midorima luchaba por ponerse en pie e intentaba ayudar a Kise a levantarse, ya que estaba casi inconsciente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Kagami y su grupo encontraron el callejón y vieron el estado de sus novios.

"¡Kuroko!" gritó Kagami, ayudando a su novio a mantenerse en pie.

"Aomine" jadeó Midorima "Kise necesita ayuda"

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron ampliamente mientras se acercaba a Kise. Sacudió a Kise pero estaba ya casi inconsciente. Cogiendo a cuestas a Kise, miró a Midorima y a Kuroko.

"¿Vosotros estáis bien, Midorima, Tetsu?"

"Estoy bien" había dicho Midorima, a pesar de que estaba teniendo problemas para caminar "Puedo soportar el dolor físico mejor que Kuroko"

Era cierto que Kuroko no podía mantenerse en pie. Kagami también llevaba a cuestas a Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin" lloriqueó Murasakibara "¿Qué pasó?"

"…Ai…za…i" susurró Kise lo suficientemente alto como para que Aomine le escuchase. Con los ojos ardiendo de rabia, Aomine gruñó.

"Aomine, espera" Kagami detuvo a Aomine antes de que dejase caer a Kise y saliese en busca de ese bastardo "Debemos llevarles primero al hospital"

Aomine gruñó pero asintió. Takao aterrizó frente a Midorima, acariciando su pierna con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Takao" Midorima hizo una mueca, intentando caminar.

Murasakibara se acercó y pasó un brazo por debajo de la axila de Midorima, dándole apoyo. En cuanto la mano izquierda de Midorima estuvo sobre su hombro, Murasakibara susurró "Mido-chin, tu mano…"

"Estaré bien. Sólo llevad a Kise y Kuroko al hospital. Puedo aguantar más"

Takao se sentó con cansancio. Volar durante horas era agotador, sobre todo cuando Takao apenas se había convertido en un halcón. Dándole con el hocico, Himuro le ofreció su espalda a Takao y revoloteó para subirse.

El extraño grupo de personas y animales empezaron a dirigirse hacia su hospital favorito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahara estaba en el mostrador, dirigiendo a los pacientes hacia sus respectivas posiciones y respondiendo a sus preguntas. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse para nada interesantes, vio quienes entraban por la puerta de entrada.

"¡Pantera-kun! ¡Kise-kun! ¡Tigre-kun! ¡Kuroko-kun!" saludó con sorpresa, viendo a los medio humanos allí "Oh, dios, síganme"

El grupo la siguió, y fueron llevados a una habitación con tres camas. Cada uno de los tres chicos que estaban siendo llevados, fueron depositados en las camas cuidadosamente.

Himuro se fue al lado de Murasakibara y Takao voló hacia Midorima.

Sahara llamó a los médicos y se pusieron a inspeccionar los daños.

Por suerte, ninguno de ellos tenía las costillas fracturadas, solo contusiones. Kuroko era el que estaba peor, con un moratón en su pálido pecho.

Tampoco había cráneos fracturados, aunque Kise tenía la nariz rota. La cabeza de Kise fue la más perjudicada, ya que tenía más golpes en la cara que cualquiera de ellos. El doctor le puso un poco de hielo en la nariz para prevenir la hinchazón.

Midorima tenía el estómago amoratado y le dolía cada vez que intentaba levantarse. Las enfermeras le pusieron un ungüento y vendas en las heridas. Su mano izquierda, sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente herida como para que le doliese cada vez que doblaba los dedos, pero no tenía los huesos rotos.

Revisaron la mordedura de Murasakibara de su brazo y no estaba infectada. La limpiaron, la cosieron y la vendaron, con Himuro mirando muy culpable y gimiendo a los pies de Murasakibara.

"Es mejor si todos se quedan aquí esta noche" dijo uno de los médicos a los tres chicos que no estaban en cama y los dos animales "Por la mañana, el dolor y las molestias deberían haberse ido y serán capaces de irse"

El trío dio las gracias y Aomine fue a sentarse al lado de Kise, mientras que Kagami se sentaba al lado de Kuroko.

Murasakibara y Himuro fueron afuera a hablar, aunque Murasakibara sería el único hablando.

Takao se sentó en la cama de Midorima, escaneando el rostro dormido de este.

Sahara entró en la habitación.

"¿Cómo está Kise-kun, Pantera-kun?" preguntó, sabiendo que Kise era el más herido.

"Los médicos dijeron que estaría bien y seguramente no dejará cicatrices" respondió Aomine con voz cansada.

"Espero que se ponga bien pronto" dijo Sahara sus deseos y se giró hacia Kagami "¿Qué hay de ti, Tigre-kun? ¿Cómo está Kuroko-kun?"

"Bueno, me alegro de que no tenga ninguna costilla rota, por su parte" dijo Kagami antes de mirar a Kuroko y suspirar "Si solamente hubiese estado allí…"

Sahara asintió "Todo el mundo pasa por esto una vez en algún momento"

Se acercó a la cama de Midorima "Hola, Halcón-kun" saludó Sahara casualmente a Takao, el cual estaba ligeramente asustado.

"Me hice cargo de los otros dos antes, ¿crees que estaría asustada de un halcón después de hablar con una pantera y un tigre?" Sahara sonrió un poco. Takao gorjeó un tanto feliz pero todavía cansado.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó, pero Takao negó con la cabeza. Se quitó el pin con su nombre y lo colocó en la mesita al lado de la cama "En caso de que necesites algo" dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Tigre-kun, Pantera-kun, haré que alguien os traiga unas sillas cómodas, ya que supongo que vais a pasar la noche aquí"

Dos enfermeras trajeron un par de sillones. Kagami y Aomine durmieron en ellos después de hablar un poco.

Takao se asomó por la ventana para ver a Murasakibara y Himuro saliendo del hospital. Rápidamente se lanzó a la cabeza de Kagami, para despertarle, haciendo que le abriese la puerta y volando fuera. Voló hacia la entrada, en dirección a la pareja que se alejaba caminando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Posándose sobre el hombro de Murasakibara, este alucinó por la gran altura. Acarició su mejilla y pio en agradecimiento por ayudar a Midorima, Murasakibara le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Takao antes de que este regresara al hospital.

Voló hacia la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación y empezó a arañarla. La enfermera en el mostrador lo vio y abrió la puerta por él. Volando dentro, aterrizó en la cama de Midorima y se acurrucó junto a su mano izquierda, esperando que eso la sanase pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao despertó cuando la luz golpeó sus plumas. Parpadeando por la brillante luz, alzó la mirada para ver si Midorima estaba despierto, pero aún estaba dormido. Kagami y Aomine estaban dormidos también. Sin embargo, Kuroko estaba despierto.

Volando hace Kuroko, Takao tocó ligeramente el pecho de Kuroko con su pico, preguntándole como estaba.

"Estoy bien, Takao-kun. Buenos días" saludó Kuroko. Takao gorjeó felizmente en respuestas. Dejando que Kuroko le acariciase, se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho un desastre. Esperando a que Kuroko terminase de acariciarlo, comenzó a acicalarse tan pronto como Kuroko bajó su mano.

Kagami despertó poco después, parpadeando ligeramente confundido. Bajó la mirada para ver a Kuroko que le devolvía la mirada y sonrió. Dándole a Kuroko un besito, miró más abajo para ver a Takao acicalarse.

"Buenos días, Kuroko, Takao" saludó Kagami y bostezó. Takao dejó su acicalamiento para hacer un sonido de respuesta antes de continuar.

Takao se alejó para dejar que Kagami y Kuroko tuviesen algo de privacidad. Al detenerse en la cama de Kise, miró con preocupación al modelo. Había contusiones y cortes por todo su rostro y un trozo de gasa sobre su nariz. Su cabeza estaba apoyada hacia arriba. _Su cuello debe dolerle,_ pensó Takao.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron y bajaron la mirada para ver a Takao mirándole con curiosidad. Takao gorjeó felizmente y Kise sonrió. Saltando sobre sus piernas, Takao alcanzó el final del colchón. Volando hacia el hombro de Aomine, le tiró de la oreja y Aomine abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¿Qué coj–?" Aomine casi maldijo hasta que vio unos entretenidos ojos dorados mirándole.

"Oh, hey. Estás despierto" dijo Aomine. Takao voló hacia Midorima para darles también algo de privacidad.

Aunque tampoco demasiado, ya que podía escuchar bastante bien lo que todo estaban diciendo.

Tomando a Kagami de ejemplo.

"¿Por qué siempre volvemos a este hospital?" se quejó el chico pelirrojo.

"Eso es porque es el hospital más cercano, Kagami-kun"

"Podríamos haber ido a una clínica o algo así"

"Kagami-kun, tienen una enfermera aquí que puede manejar a animales salvajes"

"Buen punto. Pero, aun así, estoy seguro de que otras enfermeras pueden arreglárselas con un halcón y un lono"

"Tú ni siquiera puedes manejarte con los perros, Kagami-kun. ¿Quién eres para decir eso?"

Kagami dirigió su mirada hacia la pared, murmurando para sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima aun dormía y Takao se acurrucó en su pecho, decidido a tomar una siesta.

Midorima abrió sus ojos por la gente hablando. Los otros están despiertos, ¿eh?

Sintiendo algo pesado y cálido en el pecho, bajó la mirada. Levantando su mano derecha, le acarició la espalda a Takao. El halcón se movió, alzando un poco la mirada hacia Midorima. Se quedó allí, con ganas de ser acariciado por Midorima.

Sahara entró en la habitación y sonrió.

"Parece que todos están despiertos y hablando" dijo felizmente "Bueno, debería ser capaces de levantare por ahora, de todos modos, son casi las doce. ¿Qué queréis para comer?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres en la cama obtuvieron sus almuerzos. Midorima tenía pescado al vapor y arroz con ensalada.

"Puedes quedarte el pescado, Takao. Realmente no lo quiero, huele raro" dijo Midorima, apartando el pescado del arroz y la ensalada. Takao le miró con ojos evaluadores.

"¿Qué? Simplemente no lo quiere, ¿de acuerdo?" Midorima se sonrojó ligeramente y se comió su ensalada. Takao se comió felizmente el pescado. No habían cenado, después de todo.

Los médicos vinieron de nuevo e inspeccionaron sus heridas. Kuroko y Midorima eran libres de irse, aunque Kise tenía que quedarse un poco más por su nariz.

Midorima hacía muecas de dolor a cada paso, mientras observaba su mano. Sus dedos estaban vendados, ahora no porque quisiese preservar sus dedos, sino porque estaban realmente heridos. Takao voló por encima de él, manteniendo un ojo en el punto verde.

Teniendo unos pocos problemas para abrir la puerta con su mano derecha, le llevó algo de tiempo entrar a su apartamento. Con cuidado, se sentó en el sofá, suspirando.

Takao aleteó sobre la pila de CDs y sacó casi todos los del Estudio Ghibli que Midorima tenía (los cuales eran casi todos, ya que a Midorima realmente le gustaban aunque dijese que no, cubriéndolo al decir que su primo se los dio y pensó que sería de mala educación rechazarlos).

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver estos?" Midorima frunció el ceño "¿No son aburridos?"

Takao le lanzo una mirada que decía "¿en serio?" antes de que Midorima se sonrojase ligeramente.

"Bien, pero es porque tú quieres verlos, no yo" dijo Midorima, poniendo el CD en el reproductor de DVD.

_Qué mentiroso, Shin-chan, tsundere,_ bromeó Takao para sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje de Chihiro, el Castillo Ambulante y Totoro después, Midorima recordó que no habían comido. Sacando el pescado de Takao primero, Midorima empezó a hacer su cena.

Alrededor de media hora después, Midorima estaba sentado con un plato de arroz, pollo y algunos huevos. Midorima había puesto el pescado en el microondas para que se descongelase más rápido (porque pensó que el pescado ocupaba mucho espacio en la encimera aunque sabemos que no es cierto).

Takao engullió su pescado ya que apenas había comido, solamente ese pedazo de pescado en el hospital. Todavía con un poco de hambre, Takao robó algo del pollo de Midorima.

"¡Takao! ¡No me robes la comida!" le regañó Midorima ligeramente, pero Takao se lo comió de todos modos, esquivando los palillos de la fatalidad. Suspirando Midorima se rindió.

Después de la cena, el dúo continuó su maratón del Estudio Ghibli.

Midorima se estiró y Takao se empezó a arreglar. Midorima vio como lo hacía, curvándose para que su pico acariciase cada pluma.

Midorima dejó a Takao haciendo eso, ya que era algo tedioso, al ir pluma por pluma y Takao no logró hacerlo mucho el día anterior.

Cogiendo su teléfono, escuchó el Oha Asa, y anotó las cosas que necesitaba.

"Hey, Takao, voy a salir a por algo de nuevo. ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó Midorima.

Takao gorjeó con ese modo familiar de decir '¡Me estás cuidando de nuevo!'

"Es solo que no quiero que cubras mi casa de plumas y excrementos de pájaro, entonces, ¿vienes o no?" dijo Midorima, frunciendo el ceño aunque sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

Takao negó con la cabeza. No había terminado de arreglarse.

"¿Necesitas algo? Porque no voy a salir de nuevo después de esto" se quejó Midorima y Takao negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

Midorima se fue y solo estaba Takao en el vacío apartamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima entró al supermercado de nuevo. El encargado de antes no estaba ahí. Debe de estar fuera, de servicio, pensó Midorima.

Después de comprar unas pocas cosas, Midorima regresó a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta y el apartamento estaba extremadamente tranquilo. Takao no estaba ya en la sala, aunque Midorima podía decir que no se molestó en limpiar las plumas que se había arrancado mientras se acicalaba. Le iba a gritar a Takao más tarde.

Dejó la bolsa con la compra en la encimera de la cocina y miró en el dormitorio. Takao tampoco estaba en el dormitorio. Miró en el baño (y la taza del retrete, por si acaso), Midorima no podía encontrar a Takao en ningún sitio. De pie en la cocina durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta de algo.

"No tengo palabras para esto" murmuró Midorima mientras cogía al dormido halcón de encima del frigorífico. Takao estaba durmiendo con su pico metido en un ala y estaba tranquilo, así que por eso Midorima no podía encontrarle.

Exhalando ruidosamente por la nariz, Midorima cargó al halcón y lo acostó en su cama. Cepillándose los dientes, Midorima regresó al dormitorio para ver a Takao acurrucándose en su manta.

Desenrollando cuidadosamente la manta y quitándose las gafas, Midorima se tumbó al lado de Takao y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Sintiendo el calor, Takao se relajó y se acurrucó más cerca.

Fue un par de horas más tarde cuando Midorima despertó al moverse, y sonrió un poco al sentir que el halcón volvía a ser humano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao se movió en la cama. Hacía demasiado calor. Abriendo los ojos, Takao fue recibido con el rostro dormido de Midorima. Normalmente era Midorima quien se despertaba primero.

También se trataba del tamaño de la cara de Midorima, la cual parecía más pequeña de lo normal. Dándose cuenta del peso alrededor de la cintura, el cuervo miró hacia abajo y se sintió aliviado de que actualmente tuviese cintura y no alas en la vista.

Moviendo sus piernas, se dio cuenta de que el papel que Midorima había atado a su pierna con anterioridad estaba todavía ahí. Apartando el brazo de Midorima de él (el chico de pelo verde tenía el sueño profundo), se agachó y cogió el papel, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la manta de encima. Sentándose y poniéndose en pie seguidamente, Takao fue con cuidado hacia la sala, ya que estaba demasiado oscuro para leerlo.

Una vez tuvo luz, Takao escaneó la nota con los ojos.

Decía: _Propiedad de Midorima Shintarou. Si este estúpido pájaro está perdido, por favor, llame a este número,_ y tenía un número apuntado debajo.

Takao se rio entre dientes. _Su propiedad, ¿eh? Me gusta un poco esa idea,_ pensó Takao. Antes de volver a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de Shutoku y fue a mirar en el armario de Midorima por una camiseta, ya que decidió que los pantalones estaban bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima despertó con el olor de las tortitas. Moviéndose y pateando la manta hasta el suelo, se dio cuenta de que Takao ya no estaba allí.

Midorima cogió sus gafas y caminó hacia la cocina. Fue recibido por una voz que no había escuchado en dos días.

"¡Shin-chan! ¡Buenos días!" gritó Takao, mostrando su sonrisa más grande "¿Por qué estás despierto tan pronto, Takao?" gruñó Midorima.

Takao hizo un puchero "Pensé que estarías encantado de verme como humano de nuevo"

"Hnn. ¿Dónde está mi comida?" dijo Midorima, sentándose a la mesa.

"¡Casi hecha, Shin-chan!" dijo Takao.

Puso un plato de tortitas delante de Midorima unos pocos minutos después, sentándose con el suyo propio también.

"Ne, Shin-chan" dijo Takao mientras comía "¿Recuerdas lo del jueves cuando estuvimos hablando con Kagami?"

"Si, ¿qué pasa con eso?" preguntó Midorima, alzando la mirada hacia Takao.

"¿Quién ese 'él' del que estabais hablando? ¿El chico que nos transformó a todos en animales?"

"Ese 'él' al que nos estábamos refiriendo era Akashi"

"¿Akashi? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?"

"Ese es el problema. Nadie saber lo que está pensando. Nadie sabe por qué o para qué estaba haciendo esto realmente, pero todo sabes que es él quien lo hizo, porque puede hacer cualquier cosa"

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"_Cualquier cosa._ Ahora, comete el desayuno"

"Ne, Shin-chan, voy a salir después"

"Por qué me dices esto, no me importa"

"Claro que sí._ Ataste_ un pedazo de papel a mi pierna afirmando que soy de tu propiedad" sonrió Takao.

Midorima se sonrojó, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente. ¡¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de que até esa cosa a su pierna?!

Riéndose, Takao le miró con los ojos entrecerrados "¿Quieres que vaya por ahí con una chapa de perro, Shin-chan? ¿Con tu dirección y nombre, para decirle a los otros que soy tuyo?"

"C-Cállate Takao" Midorima se sonrojó y apuñaló la tortita con el tenedor.

Satisfecho, Takao se rio y le dio a Midorima un corto pero dulce beso.

"Voy a salir ahora, Shin-chan. ¡Hasta luego!" se despidió Takao con la mano y se fue.

"… ¿Estaba usando mi camiseta?" se preguntó Midorima a sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que Takao bajo hasta el portal, sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

"¿Himuro? Estoy en camino. ¿Has contactado con Murasakibara, Kagami y Aomine?"

"_Ah, sí, lo hice_" escuchó que Himuro decía.

"¡Genial! Ahora vamos a buscar a esos rubios busca peleas que deberían alejarse de nuestros novios para siempre"


End file.
